Kagome's diary
by misforgiven-angel
Summary: Kagome writes her deepest thoughts.CHAPTER 4 IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN so plz wait. Oh and Inu Yashas diary will be coming out soon.
1. Week 1

This is my second Inu Yasha fanfiction story.  
  
Plz R&R. Hate emails accepted. HAHA my cat  
  
is chewing his toe nail! Sorry am I scaring ya?  
  
Sorry (teehee).  
  
Kagome's diary  
  
Chapter 1: Week #1  
  
Sunday 8:00 am  
  
I'm going back to feudal Japan today. Can't say when I'll be back this time.  
  
Inu Yasha wants to search for more jewel shards (What's new o). Still I'm curious  
  
If instead of me going to him he'll come to me. Buyo is meowing at me for attention.  
  
So I have to go now.  
  
P. S I dreamt ofINu Yasha last night. I think I'm falling for him (shiver).  
  
Monday 2:30 pm  
  
I found Inu Yasha near the well today. He blushed I think he was just about to go after me.  
  
The weird part is he said he missed me (GASP). I thought it was cute and took his hand.  
  
Flashback  
  
"K-Kagome, uh, I-I was just, uh. I missed you (blush)." Kagome walks over to him and smiles "sh don't  
  
worry I missed you too." She takes his hand and they walk back to the cabin.  
  
OMG I think Inu Yasha trying to read this! He keeps walking behind me and looking over my shoulder! Bye.  
  
Tuesday 3:00 am  
  
Everybody is asleep except me and Inu Yasha. I can feel his eyes at the back of my head.  
  
Why is he starring (Gasp) maybe he read something yesterday! I gotta be more careful!  
  
(Yawn) I'm really tired.  
  
Night.  
  
Wensday 9:00 pm  
  
Today Inu Yasha said he read some stuff from diary.  
  
He took my hand and brought me to a grassy spot in the forest. "Kagome are you really falling for me?" he  
  
said. I blushed furiously but stayed silent. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you too Kagome." I hugged him back. I'm so happy but I'm confused why does  
  
everything have to be so confusing when your in love!  
  
OMG did I write love! Oh god more complications!  
  
I think I'm going to break down.  
  
Till tomorrow.  
  
Thursday 1:00 am  
  
On one side I'm afraid Inu Yasha will read my diary.  
  
On the other I really want him to read it.  
  
I've noticed that on practically every page I've written about Inu Yasha. So today I'm not going to write  
  
one other thing about you- know-who.  
  
Sango and Miroku are acting weird (Not that Miroku is not never weird) It's just that there both really  
  
silent with each other. Sango keeps moving away from Miroku and Miroku isn't touching, looking or  
  
talking to Sango (Gasp) I just thought of something! OMG I really got to go talk to Sango.  
  
Buhbye  
  
Friday 4:00  
  
I talked to Sango yesterday.  
  
The news was not good.  
  
"Kagome" she said "I think I'm pregnant with..." She began to cry "Miroku's baby!"  
  
I was kinda' stunned at first but then I calmed her down by telling her of a device in my time  
  
That tells you if your pregnant or not. She practically jumped for joy when I said I'd brind one here.  
  
So I gotta go now.  
  
Bye.  
  
Saturday 7:00 pm  
  
Today when I came back from my time with the device Inu Yasha asked me what it was.  
  
Once I told him he tared stupidly at me then backe up a few steps. I began to laugh and said that it wasn't  
  
For me, but for Sango. He seemed to calm down after that.  
  
9:00 pm  
  
Sango took the test. It proved negative. When I told what that meant she cried and laughed and hugged me  
  
in thanks.  
  
Everything is back to normal now! 


	2. Week 2

Hi! Sorry my computer got all screwed up and I had to redo this whole chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
XOXO  
  
Chapter: Week 2  
  
Sunday 5:30 pm  
  
Inu Yasha is very quiet today. Either  
  
It's the noodles I gave him or he  
  
thinks I like Koga better than him.  
  
(Sigh) I suppose I should say what  
  
happened. We were all walking  
  
on the path when, suddenly,  
  
Koga creeps up behind Kagome  
  
and wraps his arm's around my  
  
waist (This guy is getting determined  
  
and aggressive). Well as you can  
  
imagine Inu Yasha became fuming.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get off her, scum." Said  
  
Inu Yasha threateningly. "Oooh  
  
I'm so scared!" Mocks Koga and twirl  
  
Kagome around in his arm's and begins  
  
to kiss her neck. Kagome pulls away, blushing  
  
furiously. Inu Yasha begins to run towards him.  
  
sword out. "SIT!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Well you van only imagine what  
  
Happened next. (sigh) I suppose I should go  
  
talk to the green monster of jealousy.  
  
Bye.  
  
Monday 10:00 am  
  
Inu Yasha is feeling better today! I think it was  
  
my technique. Oh ok so I didn't have a technique.  
  
It just came naturally. You see when I went to talk  
  
to Inu Yasha... oh hell I'm writing a Flashback.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome walks over to where Inu Yasha was sitting  
  
And sits down next to him. "Inu Yasha?" Said  
  
Kagome innocently. Inu Yasha looks down  
  
at the puppy-eyed girl "What?" "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Inu Yasha was obviously taken aback. "Why would  
  
I be mad at you?" "You know!" Kagome made a  
  
circular motion with her hand. Inu yasha begins to take  
  
interest at a large boulder. "Mangy mutt." He mumbled  
  
under his breath. Kagome leans over and kisses his  
  
cheek. Inu Yasha jumps from shear surprise. "What was  
  
that for?" "To cool you down!" Kagome replied. Inu Yasha  
  
leans over and kisses her in return "There now were  
  
even." Said Inu Yasha turning pink, realizing what he  
  
just did. Just then Kagome takes his hand and pulls him  
  
up. "Come on." "Where are we going." Said Inu yasha  
  
slightly confised (Yet in his mind hoping for a bit of privacy).  
  
Inu yasha follows Kagome into a grassy area into the woods.  
  
"I come here to think sometimes." Said Kagome.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha wrapped his arm's around  
  
Kagome's waist, mimicking Koga. Kagome turned  
  
around in his arm's and looked into his amber  
  
eyes. Inu yasha leans forward and kisses her  
  
lips. Kagome moves into the kiss.  
  
Inu Yasha roles a hand down her spine  
  
And places his other hand on her cheek  
  
breaking the kiss.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
(Sigh) Gee he is good at that.  
  
Oops GTG.  
  
Bye.  
  
Tuesday 6:00 pm  
  
Sorry I had leave so suddenly yesterday.  
  
Myoga has returned! He says he saw a cloud  
  
Of demons heading towards the nearest village.  
  
So were off again. That's all I can write  
  
for now beceuse Inu Yasha is anxious to  
  
get going.  
  
See ya'.  
  
Wensday 9:00 pm  
  
I senced jewel shards today.  
  
But it soon went away as we entered  
  
the demolished village. We had to  
  
go burrying people again.  
  
Ugh, I hate the smell of  
  
lifeless people. I causes depression  
  
for us all. There was still one demon  
  
left. Actually it was a kind of weird.  
  
The demon was like a baby who had been  
  
Abandoned. It died shortlu after we  
  
Found it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What happened here?" Said Sango  
  
looking across the demolition course.  
  
everything was quiet as the group looked  
  
for survivors. There was none. Then out  
  
of the bleu came Kagome's shriek.  
  
"KAGOME!" Cried Inu Yasha running  
  
towards the pale girl. When he reached her  
  
he noticed the reason why she had screamed.  
  
A very ugly baby demon lay on the ground,  
  
arm's outstretched, a deep gash in the chest.  
  
Then...  
  
It died.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
(Shiver) It was really gross.  
  
Well write in you later.  
  
Bye.  
  
Thursday 11:00 pm  
  
Today Shippo said I was like his second  
  
mom (YAY (). I thought it wasreally cute and  
  
gave him a hug. I've noticed that, once again,  
  
on wvery page I've written about Inu Yasha.  
  
So today I'm not going to say one word...  
  
OMG.  
  
Later.  
  
Friday 3:00 pm  
  
Sorry I left off yesterday. Kagura  
  
and her minions showed up wanting to kill me  
  
and take the jewel shards we had. I'm beginning to worry.  
  
(Ooooh I promised myself I wouldn't talk about him. Oh well)  
  
Inu Yasha fought them off . (With help from th...)  
  
Saturday 8:30 pm  
  
Oh my God, am I stupid.  
  
Here's what happened.  
  
After we had fought off all of most of the demons  
  
Inu Yasha told me to run before one hurt me. Bur  
  
I ignored him and continued to shoot arrows at the  
  
Demon's (I actually counted how many demon's I killed.  
  
It was 16). Well anyways one snuck up behind me and caught me  
  
offhand, breaking my leg. Now I'm in the hut with a dog demon  
  
nagging me.  
  
Well Kaede says I should sleep.  
  
Night. 


	3. Week 3

Hi everybody hope you liked my last fic. I had a few emails saying I should  
  
do a Inu yasha's diary. And I will. So be patient (snigger) My cats chewing  
  
his toenail again. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 3: Week 3  
  
Sunday 8:30 pm  
  
Hello again.  
  
I guess your wondering how my legs doing  
  
Well I gotta say the medicine Kaede gave me  
  
worked miracles. Inu Yasha is relly huffed up.  
  
I think he's still mad that I didn't listen to him.  
  
(Sigh) I guess I should go talk to the over-protective  
  
boy friend since I can walk now ( but not very far  
  
of course). Well GTG.  
  
Bye.  
  
Monday 10:00 am  
  
Guess what! When I went to talk to Inu Yasha he  
  
Kept ignoring me. But I tried my technique out on  
  
him again and he fell for it!  
  
Flashback (Maybe instead of Kagome's diary I  
  
should call this Kagome's Falshbacks...nah)  
  
Kagome limps over to Inu yasha. Inu Yasha ignores  
  
her and takes interest in twirling his finger around a  
  
piece of string. Kagome sits down next to him. Inu Yasha  
  
snubs her. "Oh what a snob you are." Says Kagome and  
  
pinches his nose. "OW!" cries Inu Yasha. Kagome quikly  
  
releases his nose "Oops is your nose one of your sensitive  
  
spots, sorry" Inu Yasha put on a very babyish angry face.  
  
Kagome puts on puppy eyes, exactly the ones she had when Koga  
  
got Inu Yasha all riled up, and kisses his cheek like she did before.  
  
"Please don't be mad, I'm fine." She whispers into his ear.  
  
Inu yasha wraps his arms around her and looks down at her.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
My God, if only my friends would stop trying to hook me up with  
  
Hojo then I wouldn't have so much stress...  
  
Tuesday 6:30 am  
  
sorry I left off yesterday. I senced a jewel shard and went  
  
running/ limping after it with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu Yasha.  
  
turns out it was one of Naraku's mean tricks. He's somehow  
  
found out that I can sence jewel shards and doesn't want to kill, kill  
  
me but kill me then bring me back to life as his slave. (AAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!)  
  
That just really creeps me out. Anyhow we stumbled across Kagura, Kageromaru  
  
And Juuromary when we got there and it was not a pretty sight.  
  
We all fought ,except me because Inu yasha would not  
  
Allow it and soon enough I was the only one concious...  
  
Ok I'm trying to sound calm but there are actually tears  
  
running down my face because I am in a dungeon,  
  
stripped of my weapons and have ropes tying up my  
  
feet so I can't walk. (Shiver) I'm really cold. Where's  
  
Inu... Don't think about him, it will make me sad.  
  
Wensday 3:00 pm  
  
I think I'm going mad but I can't give in. Not one  
  
Voice except my own, not one. It keeps getting colder.  
  
This is how Naraku is killing me. With madness, sadness  
  
and loneliness. Well that's just low. Few more days like  
  
this and he'll have succeeded. Happy thoughts, happy  
  
thoughts...  
  
Thursday 2:30 am  
  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.  
  
That's all I've been thinking about for hours as I cry  
  
Into the cold, hard floor. But now I'm thinking about  
  
Inu Yasha and Sota, mom and even dad. Is he watching  
  
my sadness up there in heaven? God I hope not. I don't  
  
believe in heaven and guardian angels. If God assigns  
  
everyone a guardian angel, mine would be fired.  
  
Friday 12:00 pm  
  
I've just realized how hungry I am. They don't feed  
  
me here. I think my weight is down to 40 or 30 pounds...  
  
Oh god I just threw up. They haven't given me water either.  
  
"NARAKU I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"  
  
Saturday 4:00  
  
...  
  
Hey did you like this chappie? Kind of angsty yeah I know. OOOH the trauma  
  
Stay tuned kids. 


End file.
